


Echo

by ChaseHeart



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Brother Feels, Gen, Minor Spoiler Alert, Short & Sweet, Swordplay, short poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2264814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaseHeart/pseuds/ChaseHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Witnessed here, the death of a King.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echo

Witnessed here, the death of a King  
Let us listen to the gentle ring  
The sound of a sword buried deep  
One that echo's a lost heartbeat

Given the chance to watch the past  
The Kings young brother switched with his other half  
As the feathered sprite stands by and waits  
The red eyed Dave nearly faints

His guardian lay cold and still  
Out projects a familiar hilt  
Not wanting to leave it behind  
Dave leaps up to let it fly

It does not go as well as planned  
He hits his mark but the sword still stands  
Thrown afar into the ground  
Daves cries don't make a sound.

**Author's Note:**

> All the feels. All of them.  
> ~  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
